Reste avec moi
by cmoa
Summary: Natori invite Natsume dans un ryokan de Hokkaido cette fois, des accidents, des problèmes, une union. vous ne comprenez pas le résumé ? lisez l’histoire XD


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Yuki Midorikawa

Juste avant de commencer à lire, juste pour vous dire que mes titres sont rarement appropriés à mes histoires.

Résumé : Natori invite Natsume dans un ryokan de Hokkaido cette fois, des accidents, des accidents, une union. (vous ne comprenez pas le résumé ? lisez l'histoire XD)

Reste avec moi

Depuis la première fois où Shûichi Natori avait invité Natsume dans un ryokan, maître Griffou avait bien remarqué le comportement de son protégé se modifier. D'accord, le fait qu'ils puissent voir les yokai est un lien indéniable pour Natsume qui n'avait connu que la solitude jusqu'à lors. Mais il semblait y avoir autre chose.

Natsume était d'habitude souvent incommodé par la célébrité de Mr Natori. Il détestait tous ces regards. Au début, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment pourtant. Sa méthode avec les yokai étaient contres ses principes. Plusieurs fois cet exorciste s'était servi de lui par des moyens détournés qui auraient du montré à Natsume à quel point l'autre avait peu de considération pour lui.

Mais malgré tout ça, Natsume accourait toujours vers lui dès que celui-ci le demandait.

Cette fois ci, il l'avait emmené à Hokkaido. Le mois de novembre arrivait à sa fin, pas encore l'hiver, mais le temps était plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée à la même saison. Encore plus dans les montagnes de cette île. Mais la petite auberge dans laquelle ils logeaient, était très accueillante et chaleureuse. De plus, cette fois, Natori lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune mission yokai à l'origine de ce voyage.

« Maître Griffou ! Mr Natori m'a proposé d'aller se promener dans la montagne, dit Natsume, ça te dit de venir nous accompagner ? »

Madara refusa. Il trouvait que ce play-boy était trop bizarre ces derniers temps. Il préférait rester au ryokan pour chiper de la nourriture en cuisine.

Natsume passa une très bonne après-midi. Le temps c'était même radouci. Il se sentait bien, seul avec Mr Natori, une fois placé loin de tous ces fans. En plus, il n'avait vraiment pas vu le moindre yokai de la journée, maître Griffou et Hiiragi étant restés à l'auberge.

Nos deux humains suivirent le petit chemin à travers la forêt et ils arrivèrent au panorama. L'endroit était vraiment magnifique. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'une falaise qui surplombait toute la vallée avec le lac en fond. Et pour rajouter à cette vision féerique, la neige se mit à tomber. Telles de petites étoiles voletant autour de leur visage. Natori ne pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers le regard émerveillé de Natsume devant ce paysage. C'était tellement beau qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

Cependant, le froid se faisant tout de même sentir, Natsume amorça un geste pour retourner sur le chemin de l'auberge. Mais il du faire un mouvement trop brusque parce que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il se senti partir vers le bas quand il vit Mr Natori tenté de le rattraper et de basculer avec lui dans le vide. Ils dégringolèrent ensemble le long de la falaise un bon moment quand ils atterrirent lourdement dans un monticule de neige. Natsume fut le premier à reprendre conscience suite à la chute. Il se dégagea difficilement et essaya de se repérer. En levant les yeux, il vit qu'il y avait au moins deux cent mètres d'escalade abrupte s'ils voulaient remonter. En se penchant par-dessus bord, il vit que la distance qui le séparait du sol était –vraiment- très importante. En regardant autour de lui, il ne vit qu'un endroit où ils auraient pu se réfugier du froid : la grotte dont l'entrée prônait devant lui.

Il essaya de réveiller Mr Natori mais il n'y parvint pas. En passant sa main derrière sa nuque, il sentit un liquide poisseux sur ses doigts qui avait coloré la neige sous l'homme. Une coloration rouge. Natsume prit peur et vérifia s'il respirait toujours. Il laissa échapper un soulagement en constatant qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais il se doutait bien que de rester là dans le froid ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée pour leur santé à tous les deux.

Lentement, il traîna l'autre homme jusqu'à l'intérieur de la grotte. Elle n'était pas très grande mais offrait néanmoins un bon abris contre le vent. Pour lutter contre le froid et l'inquiétude, il le serra dans ses bras, la tête blessée contre son torse.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard environ que l'autre homme ouvrit les yeux.

Mr Natori ! Vous êtes réveillé !

Où est-on ? dit-il en se redressant

Faites attention ! Vous êtes blessé à la tête ! s'inquiéta Natsume. Nous sommes dans une grotte à flanc de la falaise. On n'a aucun moyen de sortir.

Je vais essayer d'envoyer un de mes bonhommes de papier pour prévenir Hiiragi.

Je ne sais pas s'il va pouvoir y arriver… la petite neige de tout à l'heure s'est transformée en tempête…

On ne risque rien à essayer.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Natsume frissonnait. Mine de rien tout à l'heure, la présence de Mr Natori contre lui avait apporté une chaleur indéniable. Plus qu'il ne croyait possible d'ailleurs. Le corps de l'autre homme l'avait rassuré dans cette grotte obscure. Mais maintenant, il était loin, comme s'il avait eu peur de s'être retrouvé si près de lui. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même afin de conserver au maximum la chaleur, mais aussi pour cacher son mal être.

Il fait froid, dit soudainement l'autre homme. Vient par là, on va se réchauffer mutuellement.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Mr Natori qui le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'installèrent ainsi, l'un assis contre la paroi de la grotte, l'autre, le dos contre le torse plus large de son aîné recouvert de ses bras. La tête de l'un reposait dans le cou de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Natsume ouvrit les yeux le premier. Le soleil s'était déjà levé et faisait entrée une douce lumière qui se reflétait sur la neige accumulé à l'entrée de la corniche. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder le visage de l'homme contre lequel il avait passé la nuit. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau en cet instant. Endormi dans ses bras, baigné d'une lueur féerique. C'est dans cet état que Natori vis son compagnon en se réveillant. Il tomba lui aussi en admiration devant ce petit sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux d'enfant émerveillé. L'homme ne pu s'empêcher de caresser la joue du plus jeune. Il rapprocha lentement son visage. Quelque chose l'envoûtait dans l'être qui était devant lui. Il ne pouvait réprimer cette envie qu'il le poussait à ce rapprocher de l'autre.

Natsume de l'autre côté était dans le même état. Depuis que son vis-à-vis avait ouvert les yeux, son esprit était brumeux, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il regardait l'homme en face se rapprocher près de lui jusqu'à sentir sont souffle contre ses lèvres. Il l'allait l'embrasser, il le savait. Il le 'sentait'. Il le voulait ?

Il allait amorcer un mouvement pour rejoindre les lèvres si envoûtantes de Mr Natori quand le contact visuel fut rompu. Une chose était passée entre eux deux : un bonhomme de papier. Le cri d'appel de Madara se fit entendre. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. La magie était rompue.

Natsume se leva et appela maître griffou qui était accompagné de Hiiragi. Ils montèrent tous sur le dos du grand yokai qui les ramena à l'auberge.

Les jours qui suivirent, Madara voyait bien que son protégé évitait de se retrouver seul avec Mr Natori. Il se doutait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans cette grotte. Quand il essayait d'en savoir plus, Natsume lui répondait toujours qu'ils avaient seulement eu froid.

En réalité, il ne savait pas comment réagir avec Mr Natori maintenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait failli faire une chose qu'il allait sûrement regretter, n'est-ce pas ? Normalement, on ne devrait pas avoir envie d'embrasser un homme, plus âgé qui plus est. Ayant toujours été tout seul, il n'avait jamais eu le genre de problème qu'on tous les adolescent de son âge. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de désir pour qui que se soit. Il ne pouvait nier que Mr Natori était beau ; il était quand même un acteur célèbre avec un immense charisme. Mais ça restait un homme !

Pour le moment, il était dans les sources chaudes pendant que l'exorciste était resté dans la chambre : un contre coup de sa blessure à la tête. Il se détendait enfin. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter du bain qui l'entourait. Le bruit de quelqu'un venant le rejoindre dans l'eau le fit se redresser pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Natsume en eu le souffle coupé. L'homme qui venait de le rejoindre était encore plus beau que Mr Natori ! Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du corps de l'autre homme. L'inconnu surprit l'attitude de celui qui était présent. Il lui sourit et vint l'aborder :

C'est la première fois que je vous vois dans cet onsen

Je suis en voyage dans la région

Pour longtemps ? s'enquit l'homme.

Je repars dans deux jours.

Si vite ! Nous aurons à peine de le temps de faire connaissance. Le travail vous rappelle déjà ?

En quelque sorte. Le travail scolaire.

Vous n'êtes que lycéen ?! vous semblez pourtant si mature…si beau.

Natsume baissa la tête en rougissant sous le compliment. L'espace d'un instant, il imagina Mr Natori lui disant les mêmes paroles, et cela le troubla encore plus.

L'homme prenant cette réaction pour lui, il se rapprocha encore du plus jeune et le coinça contre le bord du bassin. Perdu comme il était dans ses pensées, Natsume ne réagit pas immédiatement à cette soudaine promiscuité. L'autre leva la main pour lui caresser la joue :

Tu sais, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer un jeune humain si mignon.

Le mot « humain » réveilla Natsume. Seul les yokai l'appelait « humain » ! Il redressa la tête, mais il était trop tard et l'être en face de lui l'embrassa violemment en forçant ses lèvres. La langue du monstre était bizarre, volumineuse. Il étouffait, et il sentait que le yokai était en train d'aspirer ses forces de l'intérieur. Il réussi à le repousser d'un coup de poing. Natsume se hissa comme il pu à l'extérieur du bassin mais le yokai lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie. Il venait à peine de sortir de l'eau que le monstre lui attrapa les chevilles pour le déstabiliser. Il s'étala de tout son long, le yokai le retourna et se positionna au dessus de lui.

C'est que tu es plutôt fort en plus ! Mais il est trop tard maintenant… tu ne peux plus m'échapper.

Le souffle de Natsume était court, ces membres lourds et endoloris. Il se voyait déjà perdu. Le yokai se rapprochait de plus en plus mais l'air sadique et satisfait qu'il affichait lui faisait perdre la magnificence qui le caractérisait tout à l'heure. Il commença par le mordre dans le cou lui arrachant un petit bout de chair. Natsume gémi. Il avait mal. Le yokai savait qu'il était maintenant trop faible pour se défendre, et qu'il pouvait prendre tout son temps pour le manger. Le bruit de mastication du monstre le rendait malade. Ça, mais aussi le fait de partir si tôt, alors qu'il avait commencé à retrouver un peu de soleil dans la vie. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Soudain, le poids au dessus de lui disparut. Il entendit le cri de maître Griffou contre l'autre yokai, puis aussi celui de Mr Natori qui le prit dans ses bras. Son ton semblait inquiet et il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler. Natsume finit par perdre connaissance.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa chambre. Il avait mal un peu partout, et surtout à son épaule qui le lançait. Il entendit une porte coulissante s'ouvrir et se refermer puis Mr Natori entra dans son champ de vision.

Natsume ! Tu es réveillé ! Ça va ?

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il un peu vaseux

Un yokai t'a attaqué dans les bains. Hiiragi l'a vu mais il était trop puissant pour elle, alors elle est venue nous chercher Madara et moi. Il a réussi à s'enfuir mais au moins tu es parmi nous.

Je suis désolé

Mais de quoi ? s'enquit l'exorciste

De m'être fait avoir… de ne pas m'être rendu compte que c'était un yokai… de vous avoir inquiété.

Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça… Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois vivant.

Vivant… c'est vrai, il l'était. La douleur qu'il avait à l'épaule étais là pour le confirmer. Il en avait réchappé alors qu'il n'y croyait plus. Il était si heureux d'être là. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

Là, là, c'est fini Natsume, le réconforta Mr Natori. C'est fini.

J'ai… tenta t-il de dire dans un sanglot. J'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas…

Chut, tout va bien se passer maintenant. c'est bon, tu es là, en sécurité dans mes bras.

Je suis tellement soulagé. Dit-il en le serrant fort.

Lentement, il retrouva son calme, mais il ne lâcha pas Mr Natori pour autant. Il était si bien là, qu'il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Mais parfois, l'éternité est bien courte. L'exorciste commença à s'éloigner de lui ; mine de rien, le soleil était couché depuis un moment. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et la magie de la grotte resurgit en leur être. Chacun était envoûté par l'autre. Mais une chose avait changée : la peur de mourir ou de perdre un être cher, faisait qu'on ne souhaitait qu'une chose, profiter de l'instant présent. Alors Natsume ne se demandait plus ce qui était normal ou non. Il fit disparaître la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa.

La sensation était complètement différente du baiser du yokai. Il était doux, sensuel, parfait. Son cœur battait vite et son corps était en feu. Le baiser devint rapidement passionné, ardent, vital. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendaient. Ils s'écartèrent un instant pour reprendre leur respiration avant de repartir de plus belle. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre avec une frénésie incroyable. Elles les découvraient, les déshabillaient, les aimaient.

Mr Natori était au dessus de Natsume quand il se redressa et mis fin au contact. Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait soudainement marche arrière.

Excuse moi… je n'aurais pas du

Mais pourquoi, fit Natsume dans un soupir

Ta blessure, tu risques d'avoir mal, répondit il un peu anxieux

Natsume souri.

Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important c'est que je vous aime et que je ne veux plus être loin de vous.

L'exorciste le regarda ébahi. Puis finalement, il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit bonhomme, mais tu dois quand même te reposer. Cette attaque t'a beaucoup éprouvé. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Restez avec moi.

D'accord. Fit Mr Natori en se couchant à ses côtés. Dors bien mon ange.

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
